bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
School's Out
"Schools Out" is a popular rock song performed by Alice Cooper in 1972. Mr. Bumpy performs the song at the Karaoke Cafe. The lyrics indicate the school year is ended forever, and that the school itself has been blown up. Part of the song is performed in the episode "Not a Peep!" by The Boy, until his father tells him to stop making noise. Bumpy performs part of the song under the bed, until Destructo comes to silence the party. At the end of the episode, Bumpy defeats his rival, Destructo, and he continues to sing the song. Bumpy sings the full version of the song at the Karaoke Cafe. Lyrics Bumpy: Well we got no choice/ All the girls and boys Hmm, they're makin all that noise/ 'Cause they found new toys Well we can't salute ya/ Can't find a flag If that don't suit ya/ That's a drag All: '''School's out for summer/ School's out forever '''Bumpy: And that's a long time! All: '''My school's been blown to pieces '''Bumpy: '''No more pencils/ And ain't gonna be No more books, maybe not even '''All: '''No more teacher's dirty looks '''Bumpy: '''I like that part '''Bumpy: '''Well we got no class/ And we got no principles And aint we got no innocence/ We can't even think of a word that rhymes '''All: School's out for summer/ School's out forever My school's been blown to pieces Bumpy: '''No more pencils/ and their aint No more books No more teacher's dirty looks, and in other words their is... '''Squish: Out for summer/ Out till fall We might not go back at all All: School's out forever/ School's out for summer Bumpy: '''Just in time! '''All: School's out with fever '''Bumpy: '''I got da fever! '''Bumpy: '''School's out completely! Ha ha! Gallery Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.07.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.07.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.07.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.07.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.07.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.07.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.07.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.06.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.06.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.10.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.09.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.09.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.09.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.09.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.09.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.09.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.08.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.08.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.08.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.08.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.08.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.12.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.11.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.11.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.11.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.11.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.10.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.10.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.10.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.10.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.10.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.10.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 12.10.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.22.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.22.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.22.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.22.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.22.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.22.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.21.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.21.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.21.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.21.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.21.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.21.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 1.21.18 pm.png Category:Songs